Betrayal
by RelenaBarton
Summary: Relena is inlove with Herro but when she finds out he is cheating on her she breaks up with him and runs to Trowa for comfort. Alot of cussing Trowa/Relena couple
1. Default Chapter Title

Author Note: I know my fics have been a little to short but there is more than just one part to Relena The Bar Tender but here is my story Betrayal it should have about 12 parts Trowa/Relena couple. Please Read and Review.

Betrayal Part One

Relena PeaceCraft sat alone in her apartment waiting for Heero to come in so she could be in his arms. Ten minutes later he came in and sat down on the sofa she ran to him and kissed him. She then noticed he had lipstick on his neck and on his cheek.

She smelled him and he had smelled like Dorothy's perfume * That bitch! I will kill them both for this * she thought Herro saw the tear do down he soft ivory cheek. He then saw that he had lipstick on him where he and Dorothy made out. 

He took her by the shoulders but she just slapped him and said very coldly " Fuck you!" more tears making their way down her pretty face. He looked at her and said " Relena I'm sorry." he tried to give her a hug but she just slapped him again. 

She then ran to the door and screamed " GET THE FUCK OUT!" He looked at her with tears of his own but he didn't let her see them he ran out the door before she could. She then went to her closet and opened it. She threw on a tight red leather tank top and then put on tight black leather skirt and her black leather jacked. She then made her way to her shoes and put on some Platform shoes and ran outside.

When she got to her Mustang she hoped in and started driving to Trowa Barton's house the second person she had ever loved. Twenty minutes later Trowa heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Relena and then he looked down at what she was wearing. Her tank top was totally showing her breasts which were very big.

He let her come into his house and she told him everything. He looked at her and said " Relena I'm am sorry but now that your not with Heero I have to tell you. Relena I love you." Relena fainted at hearing those words an hour after she woke up and saw Trowa then she confessed her feeling for him he smiled and they locked lips. He then saw it was 12:00 a.m. he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom with their lips still locked.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author Note: Here is part 2 of Betrayal Relena and Trowa have been together for 1 month and are happy that is until Herro shows up. Please read and review

Betrayal Part Two 

Relena sat on the sofa waiting for Trowa to get out. It had been an interesting month they stayed at Relena's apartment and had bought a puppy. They had made love ten times already and had not seen Herro since.

What Relena didn't know was that Dorothy was caught cheating on Herro and they had broken up. She lay her head down and watched " I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER" she was getting involved with it. Trowa came out only wearing black silk boxers. 

She turned around and smiled she ran over to him and they locked lips. Trowa couldn't believe how good she tasted but wasn't her taste that drew him to her it was his heart. They broke away and laughed he then asked "We will continue this tonight." she only smiled and laughed.

She then said " I love you Trowa." he returned her smile and said " I love you to Relena." the doorbell rang and Trowa ran to their bedroom with Muffin their collie.

Relena ran to the door and gasped. "HERRO?!" she screamed he looked totally wasted " Relena Hi." he then looked around and said " So where's Trowa." * how does he know? * she thought and realized he was in the apartment.

She then got angry " Me and Trowa are fine you asshole!" she screamed and pushed him away from her bedroom. He looked at her and got down on his knee's and begged " Relena please take me back! please forgive me I love you so much." he yelled.

Trowa then came running " Relena what's the MATTER!!!" he screamed she turned around and saw Herro with a gun pointing it at Trowa. He smiled and said " Bye Bye Trowa." Relena ran to Herro and yelled " NO!!!!!!!!" as he pulled the trigger Relena pushed the gun away breaking the window.

She turned around to Herro with tears and yelled " Fuck you now Get the fuck out before I fuckin kill you!" she pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. He then kissed the door and said " This isn't over my sweet Relena I will have you with force if I have to kill that dick by doing it." He then walked away from the door and disappeared into the fog.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author Note: Hey here it is the third part to Betrayal don't forget to R and R!

Betrayal Part 3

Relena sat on the floor curled up into a ball Trowa kneeled down and kissed her forehead and asked " Are you okay honey?" she looked up at him and smiled. She got up and said " Yes Trowa I'm fine but this is going to stop." she grabbed her keys and told him she would be back in two hours. 

When she got to her Mustang she looked at her phone book for a listing of Herro Yuy she found it and drove to his apartment. When she got there and went to apartment S13 and knocked on the door. 

A man answered it and looked and her and asked " What may I do for you miss?" she looked at him and asked " Does Herro Yuy live here?" he smiled and said " Yes he does he just got back 30 minutes ago hold on let me go get him."

The man left and 10 minutes later Herro walked down the stairs and was shocked to see her. He walked over to her and said " I knew you would break it off with that asshole." she looked at him coldly and said " I didn't break up with Trowa and I don't plan to." she glared at him after saying it.

He looked hurt " Relena you will come back to me." he stated coldly she pushed him away and said " No Herro I will not come back to you not after what you did. Leave me and Trowa alone." she was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

" Relena please I said I was sorry please." she just looked at him and said " I love Trowa can't you just accept it." she pushed him away and ran to her car. she then yelled "Herro come to my apartment tonight at 9:00 you, Trowa, and I are gonna have a talk. But please accept the fact that I love him." He just nodded and watched her drive away. He then got ready it was already 7:00.

He then thought that Relena deserves someone like Trowa. He would treat them both fairly but he had to get ready.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Author Note: Here is the fourth part to Betrayal there is going to be Trowa/Relena coupling and Heero/Catherine coupling. Please R and R 

P.S. Relena The Bar Tender Part Two will come out soon.

Betrayal Part 4

Trowa watched as Relena's Mustang pull into the drive. When she entered the apartment he ran over and asked " How did it go with Heero?" she looked into his worried eyes. She then put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into embrace.

" I told him to come here at 9:00 to straighten things out. I want you to call Catherine and get here and maybe we could hook them up." she replied. She then turned to go take a shower. As told Trowa called Catherine and asked her to come. 

He then was about to go get her he then turned and yelled " Relena I am gonna go get Catherine." she yelled back " Okay as soon as I get out of the shower I am going to go get some Chinese and rent DICK." he put the collar on Muffin and walked out to his blue BMW.

When he got to the circus he saw Catherine and was shocked at what he saw. She was wearing a light blue tank top and tight black leather skirt. She had also dyed her hair Blonde. When she saw Muffin and Trowa she ran to the car and got in. Then Trowa started driving back to the apartment.

Back at the Peacecraft/Barton apartment 

Relena put on a strapless red leather tank top, silk long black pants, and platform shoes. She got in her car and drove to Bolings got some food. She then rented the movie and got back to the apartment. When she got there it was 9:30 Trowa, Catherine, and Heero were already inside when she got there.

" Hey guys." she said with a smile Trowa walked over to her and they locked lips. She then realized that Heero and Catherine were holding hands and kissing. " Well what did I miss?" she looked at Trowa " I don't know I just left them here for 30 minutes and they were like this. Heero looked at them and said " We are gonna go." they then left without dinner or the movie Trowa and Relena just laughed and sat down and had a great time.


End file.
